


New Family Tradition

by Beastkind



Series: Family Tradition [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Christmas Smut, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Knotting, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Smut, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Twincest, cum on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastkind/pseuds/Beastkind
Summary: Eva died when the twins were just 4 years old. From now on Sparda has to take care of his twins and fulfill all their wishes. Especially when his eldest son gets into his first heat, he and Dante want to help Vergil at all costs.
Relationships: Dante & Sparda & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Yamato (Devil May Cry)
Series: Family Tradition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106942
Comments: 58
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlueSalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueSalt/gifts).



> Throw in the short story here before I get stuck with the other one. Too many ideas in my head that would otherwise fight. : D
> 
> Maybe after a story more will come of it at some point, the idea is just too attractive.
> 
> Poem by Abhishek Rath

Vergil hadn't been able to concentrate properly for days. He wasn't paying attention while exercising with his brother, nor could he concentrate on a book. It made him dissatisfied.

How he would like to be able to concentrate on one thing, but his body wouldn't allow him to. He had been feel warmer for days, his clothes felt too uncomfortable against his skin. He also perceived everything was louder and clearer. All signs that something was wrong with him, just what he didn't know.

"Vergil!" Dante jumped at him from behind, which gave him a shiver. He pushed his brother away and scowled at him.

"What do you want Dante?" His brother seemed normal, where he eyed him carefully. Was he perhaps more attractive than usual?

"You smell so good Vergil, did you take a shower?" his little brother threw in and he tried to concentrate on Dante again.

"No, I was just in the garden by the rose beds."

"Ahh, it must be that." said Dante and only came closer to Vergil to smell him again.

"I could devour you, you smell like strawberries." his idiotic brother could never shut up either. Why should he smell like strawberries? It didn't make sense to him.

"I'm in the library." he said goodbye to his brother. He badly needed a distraction.

"Vergil." his father greeted him as he stepped into the library.

"Father." he greeted him back and smiled briefly at him. This was his realm, books he could read everywhere and mostly he wasn't disturbed by Dante either.

"Are you looking for a book? I was translating one, do you want to have a look?" asked Sparda and Vergil wanted to see the book. His father recently translated many books that were written in demonic language, it seemed to be his father's new hobby, besides hunting demons.

Vergil stood next to his father at the desk and looked down at the book. Strange symbols, runes, characters, some of which he has now been able to decipher himself.

"What is the content of the book?" he asked and leaned closer, was almost at the same eye level as his father when he looked at him.

"Demonic ritual for procreation." his father explained to him and looked at him intensely.

Was he wrong, or since when did his father's voice sound like dark velvet? He wanted to hear more from his father, he should tell him more! But he held back, he wasn't as greedy as Dante, he was more disciplined!

"I didn't even know demons did that." His father began to laugh softly, not taking his eyes off Vergil.

"Oh yes, we demons also have such rituals. I wanted to look up something for a long time anyway, so this book was just right for me."

Did his father mean something in particular with these words? Vergil didn't know.

"Have you just had a shower?" why had almost the same question been asked by his father?

"No, I already told Dante that too." his father just nodded to himself and turned a few pages in the book.

"Ahh, exactly the part I was looking for ..."

Vergil left the book to his father and devoted himself to finding something suitable for his distracted mind.

 _"Sky formed by the blue of blue rose, /Resembles your blue eyes,sweet beloved. /A blue rose is rare and unique,it is divine, /And so is your beauty that kisses my dream."_ Vergil recited softly in his corner by the window, there he had made himself comfortable. It was a newer book that he hadn't paid close attention to. However, now he tried to concentrate on the content of the poem.

He just couldn't concentrate on the book for a really long time. His body felt warmer again and he noticed an uncomfortable pull in the abdomen. Maybe he should lie down for a few hours. Hopefully after that he would feel better.

Vergil awoke bathed in sweat. His body felt tense to tear, he couldn't think clearly when he simply peeled off his clothes. Only the feeling didn't get better, it got worse. He needed something, he needed something so badly, only his clouded mind wouldn't give him an answer.

"Father ... Dante ..." he gasped where he writhed in bed, beginning to touch himself. He whimpered as he brushed his nipple with his hand, since when was he so sensitive? He knew how normally his body would react, only this feeling was completely new to him.

It only got more intense as he slid his hand deeper, gently stroking his penis before letting his hand wander further. Why was he so wet between his legs? He let out a whimper when he finally realized what had happened to him. But this did not prevent him from further exploring himself. He gently ran two fingers along the crevice, bit his lower lip so as not to moan loudly.

But his father and Dante must have heard something anyway, when he felt the two presences as they approached his room.

"Vergil." it came out of their mouths in unison and he just whimpered. He needed them both right now!

"need ... you both ..." he whimpered and watched both men undress.

Sparda captured Vergil's mouth as he went to bed with his beloved son. Dante made himself comfortable between his brother's legs.

"Strawberries Verg ... Strawberries." he said in a deep voice before he began to eat Vergil out.

Vergil didn't know what was happening to him, he didn't know how to react. His body longed for touch and his two dearest people gave it to him. Greedily he returned his father's kiss while spreading his legs wide for Dante. A moan escaped him as Dante only sucked harder.

Whatever was happening to him just now, it shouldn't stop.

"My beloved son, I knew it would happen to you. The signs were there." Sparda whispered darkly in his ear after he had separated from his lips. He felt his father let his hands wander over his body, the fingertips found his nipples and twirled them, which made him groan loudly and tremble.

"My otherwise sooo disciplined brother, can you moan louder for us?" Dante asked teasingly and began to suck Vergil's clitoris while simultaneously stroking his brother's cock with one hand. Vergil saw stars before his eyes when he first came.

"Have we allowed you to come, Vergil?" rebuke words from his father.

Vergil no longer knew where his head was.

"More .." he just managed to get out between his lips before he pulled his father over and kissed him, bringing his tongue into play.

Sparda was only too happy to return this kiss, he would give his elder everything what he asked.

"It's your twin Dante, give him more, he wants it." Sparda challenged his youngest son before he took up the kiss again with Vergil and returned it passionately. Dante didn't hesitate, licked his lips as he slid higher to position himself between his brother's thighs. With a strong push he pushed himself into the narrow, damp hell.

"Fuck!" escaped Dante.

Vergil's outcry was drowned out by the greedy kiss with his father. This feeling was just so indescribable, it was exactly the right thing, exactly the feeling that he had been missing. Exactly between pleasure and pain.

Dante didn't waste a second before he withdrew completely to penetrate deeply into his twin again. He wanted every inch of himself to be inside his brother. That Vergil liked it, he noticed where it got tighter around his cock, he just grinned to himself and began to thrust deeply into him more. He was going to wreck his brother like that and he would loved it.

Sparda practiced restraint, after all he was older and he wanted to allow his sons to have fun. Only his patience didn't last forever. He positioned himself so that his member was within reach of Vergil's mouth. His son didn't waste a second either, and greedily put it in his mouth.

"So impetuous." Sparda gasped as he looked down at Vergil, stroking his hair. Watched how he pushes inch by inch of his father's cock further into his own mouth to start sucking on it shortly after.

The three of them just made a pretty picture. His own father screwed his eldest son's mouth, the younger son thrust more and more wildly into his twin and Vergil himself, only moaning with pleasure. He wanted to give both of them everything, he wanted to be theirs entirely.

When Dante finally got deep inside him, he was carried away again. His moan was only swallowed by the cock that he still had deep in his mouth, his father thrusting relentlessly further into him until he finally came after another powerful push, holding his head almost painfully so that he had no choice but to swallow what his father gave him.

Vergil felt satisfied, just somehow he had the feeling that it was just the beginning. He felt his brother and father pulling away from him, only to reposition him. He felt Dante below as he penetrated deep into him again. His father knelt over both of them, kissed him and he noticed how he was stretched more and more. His father just pushed himself into him. Now he felt two cocks in him, which only made him whimper with relish. Especially when his father started to fuck him with powerful thrusts.

"How eagerly you accept us both in you Vergil." his father's words, deep as the sea whispered and dark as the night. He clawed his father's back at the words, especially when he noticed how Dante bit his shoulder, marking him as his. This just didn't let Sparda get away with it when he bit the other side, after all, his son belonged to both of them. This feeling made Vergil come again.

"More." barely understandable, his voice had grown hoarse from moaning. They really should give him everything they had. His father seemed to understand his word, he felt his father transform, he whimpered in pain. But this quickly evaporated through ecstasy, he himself was now even more filled, especially when he felt how Dante followed his father's example.

He was now lying between two demons who relentlessly made room in him again and again. They stretched him more and more until he finally noticed how both of them were about to come.

"Please ... please ..." he begged when he noticed how they slowed down. Sparda gave Dante a look, who only nodded with a grin and together they both came in Vergil shortly afterwards. He whimpered in pain and fulfillment, especially when he noticed how both of them were stuck in him and just continued to cum deep inside.

He didn't know how much time had passed. He only knew when he next opened his eyes his father and Dante were lying with him, one on either side of him. His whole body felt sore. He felt exhausted but happy. He caressed his stomach which still felt so stretched, who knows when it would happen to him again. But when he got such treatment again, he would gratefully accept it. He was already looking forward to it. Only next time he would try to have the upper hand. He already had a few ideas, but they had to wait. He preferred to snuggle closer to both of them and just go back to sleep again. He had earned this sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut, enjoy it. Maybe at some point there will even be a little plot, at least there are ideas. 
> 
> This time without Sparda, but don't worry, he's back with his beloved twins soon.

"Damn ... Arg ... Dante!" Gasped Vergil as he was rudely pressed against the wall in the library.

"What's big brother? Isn't that what you want?" Dante whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe to suckle shortly afterwards. That feeling went right between his legs and made him grumble. His brother was right, he wanted it. But he wanted it on his terms.

"Make an effort, this time father is not there to help you please me." he wanted to annoy his brother. He did it when he felt this stare at himself that gave him goose bumps.

"Don't you think I can impale you without our father being around?" challenging words from his twin.

"Oh not so good, father is bigger than yours ... so I have some legitimate thoughts on that."

Dante's answer was he bit his lower lip hard and Vergil just grinned inwardly, simply teasing his brother, then he got exactly what he wanted. Dante should forget himself and Vergil would take care of that, after all, he really wanted to be served well by his little brother.

"Is that all?" his words sounded condescending but that was exactly intended when he felt a knee in his crotch and pressed it firmly against it.

"Oh, I'll start Vergil ... I'll make sure you can't walk for the next few days ..." Vergil looked at his brother with a small smile before taking his face in both hands.

"You are talking too much." Vergil brought out softly before kissing his brother defiantly.

Sparda had planned to be there when his heat hit him again, but an appointment had stopped him in Mallet City. Unfortunately, he only had to get along with his brother. Vergil also found it a shame where he greedily licked his brother's lips, he wanted more from Dante. His brother seemed to feel his distress when he entangled him in a wild French kiss and let a hand on Vergil's hip drop to his trousers.

He skilfully opened it and let his hand wander under Vergil's underpants.

"Shit, you're wet." Vergil had to pull himself together not to groan Dante's name a few octaves lower, but that stupid comment from his brother helped him a lot.

"Oh really? Tell me something new Dante ..." he growled in his ear and licked the auricle.

"Do not waste time." he then whispered in Dante's ear and heard the fabric of his pants tear.

"How .. you want .." Dante opened his pants with one hand, turned Vergil around to look at the wall and shortly afterwards with a powerful push he slipped into the damp heat of his older brother.

"Dan ... te ..." he just couldn't help himself and had to groan the name as he clawed into the wallpaper. That would definitely leave claw marks, but Vergil didn't care. Rather, he repositioned his legs a bit so that he had a better grip on his brother's impetuous thrusts.

He just kept clawing the wall, gasping and moaning, still trying to keep his head clear. How did it all start? Oh yes, they had argued, as always.

"More ..." he demanded and gasped as his brother pulled his head back to stick his tongue into his mouth. It hurt, Dante's grip was firm and brought tears to his eyes, just as he wanted it to be.

"Greedy Bitch." where did his brother get this word from? He just didn't care where his hip came towards his brother's thrusts.

"Still more?" he heard Dante's deepening voice and was pleased.

"Did I say stop?"

The next deep push from his brother made him scream, he hit exactly the right spot that made his legs shake. If his brother hadn't held him, he would have slipped down the wall, but he had no choice but to willingly accept the more brutal blows.

"More ... more .... Dante ..." he demanded and whimpered where the grip in his hair only tightened and shortly afterwards he felt his brother transform.

Vergil couldn't help but whimper when he felt his brother's even bigger cock stretched him. He looked back over his shoulder and licked his lips at the sight. Fiery red eyes that looked at him greedily as if he were the best in the world. It should be exactly like that, he could just think when his brother covered his mouth again. The longer demonic tongue made him tremble, it was so much hotter than Dante's human tongue. She made him feel like he was being double penetrated. Only when he was enjoying the feeling did he feel his brother withdraw from him.

"Dante!" escaped disappointed and he slipped down the wall as his brother took a step back.

"Vergil, if you could just see yourself ..." his brother giggled in that demonic voice before he grabbed Vergil and this time pressed his back against the wall before he pushed into him again. Vergil yelped, the angle was different, he felt Dante deeper inside him. Dante grunted satisfied, grabbed his two clawed hands on Vergil's bottom, clawed in before he picked up the pace again.

He pulled his buttocks apart more and more until he heard Vergil whimper. Dante had known for a long time that his brother was into pain and he would just take full advantage of turning his brother into a wreck.

"Satisfied?" he asked anyway, he didn't want to exaggerate. Dante could still think so much when he bit his brother's neck shortly after his words and licked off the blood that was flowing.

"Yes ..." whimpered words where his brother wrapped his legs more around his waist.

"Father ..." Vergil whimpered, Dante paused in his doing.

"What about father, Vergil?" he asked, slowly circling his hips and slowly thrusting into him again and again. Hopefully drove his brother mad.

"His fault ... Arg!" Vergil whimpered when Dante bit him again, this time on the other side of the neck.

"Yes his fault, I have you all to myself, my dear brother."

"Please .." Vergil pleaded when Dante still did not accelerate the pace.

"Say it again, Verg ..." Dante whispered to him. Vergil licked his lips, tried to moisten them. His breath came in short bursts, ticked off as he tried to focus on Dante's request.

"Please Dante. Fuck me." Vergil's last words weren't necessary, but they served its purpose when Dante pulled back completely and pushed back into him completely.

Vergil actually lost consciousness for a few seconds when he came, but that didn't stop Dante from continuing. His brother had gained amazing stamina in the past few months. He always wanted to train with him. Vergil allowed him to do it now and then when he was not busy with his studies.

"Already finished?" Dante shook his head and gripped Vergil's buttocks tighter again.

"I know you are insatiable." Vergil tried to growl at his brother, only somehow it sounded more like a purr. He wanted more, much more.

"But since you begged so nicely, I'll give you more." Dante's words when he took his brother and he noticed how he was lying on something shortly afterwards, was that the desk? His papers were still lying here!

This thought was shoved out of his head very quickly when his brother pushed further into him and came. He himself came again, only when he narrowed it seemed to turn on his brother just keep pushing relentlessly into him. His arms just couldn't get around his brother's neck anymore, he let go and tried to get rid of his shirt. Too much clothing! Dante noticed his peculiar attempt and simply tore the shirt in two, and leaned over to prick a nipple with his teeth.

"Brother!" hoarse words from Vergil who hung his head on the other side of the desk. Clawed his fingernails into the wood beneath him so as not to slip off the table with the hard knocks from Dante.

"That's good, open yourself wide for me." And Vergil spread his legs wider, just offered his brother more space, he wanted to feel him completely. He noticed how he himself was about to come again, it tingled everywhere, his stomach tightened painfully and he noticed how Dante was also about to come. The thrusts became more and more uncontrolled and wilder and finally with one strong last thrust he felt his brother's demonic knot slip into him and get stuck.

"Dante!" he yelled and heard Dante himself growling his name.

He must have lost consciousness again when he opened his eyes again and saw Dante in human form above him.

"Well, satisfied?" he noticed how he was lying in bed. Dante must have carried him here after he passed out.

"For now, yes." he purred to his brother and half closed his eyes as he pulled Dante into a long kiss.

"Then use the time to relax, brother." tender words from Dante as he peeled himself off his brother's lips and slowly kissed himself down on him. Paying attention to the one nipple he had left out before. Before he licked a moist trail afterwards to the navel. He circled it slowly with the tip of his tongue and watched his brother.

The last few months had changed him and Vergil, they had become much closer. He had to giggle where he nibbled on Vergil's waist before leaving a bite mark there. Another one on his thigh before he started to pay attention to Vergil's dick, which he had left out completely, now he took plenty of time for it.

"You also taste like strawberries here." He just couldn't leave the comment where he licked Vergil's best piece completely before he sucked on, what made Vergil whimper.

He let two fingers slide into his brother's wet crevice to finger him in time with how he sucked. He would make sure his brother was unable to move for the next few days, so he had to divide his stamina for the whole night ...He wanted to prove to him that he didn't need her father's help.

Vergil just whimpered, pressed his lips together to regulate his volume, but Dante managed to elicit loud moans again and again. If it goes on like this, Vergil really had to admit to his brother that he has gotten a lot better and that he could cope with his desires alone.

"Dante!" dark with longing his voice as he uttered his brother's name.

"Yes?" Dante grinned and sucked harder on his brother before he worked his way up and replaced his fingers with his cock.

"Yes ... aah ..." moaned words from Vergil who clawed into the sheet. Vergil could spend the night with pleasure and Dante would do everything possible to fulfill Vergil's wishes, down to the smallest detail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the chapters get longer ... have fun!

_"We are one_   
_We are a universe_   
_Forebears of what will be_   
_Scions of the Devonian sea_   
_Aeons pass_   
_Writing the tale of us all_   
_A day-to-day new opening_   
_For the greatest show on Earth "_

Vergil read one of his new books to his brother, and what did Dante do? He seemed to have fallen asleep. His brother had really insisted on it, he had literally begged him. 'If you've already read the book, read it out loud.' He gently pushed his brother's head off his lap to get up.

"Verg ..." his brother muttered in his sleep and he just ignored it. He had even better things to do today than babysitting his little brother.

His brother was old enough to take care of himself. He still had to go through a few documents, and today his father came back from town with an honored guest, and he still had to take care of that. At least the guest might be able to help him with his own studies. Like his father, he dealt with demonic texts.

That's why he put his book back and went to his desk, ignoring the scratch marks that were still visible in the wood. It had been a nice experience pushing his brother until he got what he asked for. When he thought of the wall, two days later his father had looked at it with a knowing smile. He had only been able to move because he had forced himself to. But he hadn't let Dante show anything, otherwise his little brother would have been too proud of it. He didn't want to give him this satisfaction. His brother should kindly continue its efforts to meet its high expectations. Not that he was becoming careless.

But now he left the library after collecting the documents he needed. As he was on the way to his room, he heard the noise of an engine from outside and a quick glance confirmed his suspicion that his father was coming home. A slight smile fell on his lips at his thoughts, his father was home earlier than expected.

Maybe her father had just missed them both, he would be able to find out later, he was pretty sure of that. But now he went with slow, elegant steps down the large entrance stairs to stop in front of the door at exactly the right moment when it was opened.

"Good afternoon, dear Father, Mister Arkham." he greeted them both and bowed his head slightly and tried to ignore the smile that Sparda gave him for a moment. As if his father could not have expected that he would greet them personally. After all, his father had been absent again for two weeks and he had to endure his brother alone.

"I hope you both had a pleasant trip. Dante apologizes, he still has something to do in the library." as if his father couldn't figure out what Vergil's words meant by himself. When had the younger twin ever picked up books voluntarily? Except to take away the books from Vergil, to draw attention to Dante.

"It's nice that you greeted us, Vergil, we haven't seen each other in a long time. Are your studies going ahead?" Arkham asked and Vergil was only too happy to give him information and consulted with him and his father about his studies for the next few hours. After accompanying them both into the reading room.

They had the housemaid bring them tea and biscuits and discussed demonic texts until late in the evening. Vergil had first apologized, he had said he was tired, with a look in the direction of his father. He then took a relaxing bath by preparing himself for the rest of the night.

He was very quick and practiced and even if not, pain bothered him little ... It only gave the whole thing a certain spice and he knew his father was a hungry beast after being apart from Vergil for so long. What had changed so much with his father after he had helped him through his first heat with Dante. Before that he had been calm, decent, educated ... in the meantime he had come to know and love so many other facets.

He giggled as he got out of the tub and dried off. Then he put on his pajamas, slipped into his slippers, before walking lightly towards his father's bedroom.

"Where are you going, Vergil?" his brother, of course.

"To father. I'll help him relax brother." a smug smile crept onto his lips at the words.

"I don't want to disturb you today, have fun." his brother once dared to disturb after his father had been separated from him for almost a whole month, he had thrown Dante out of the room. Then Vergil had just been able to take a short breath before he got a merciless kiss from his father. He had seemed so starved. That night had ended in the late morning hours for both of them.

Let's see when this night would end. When he knocked on her father's door and waited briefly before opening the door.

"You took your time, Vergil." he took a slow step into the room, closed the door quietly behind him and never let his father out of his sight for a second.

"The water was pleasant on my skin, I only enjoyed it a few minutes longer." he teased his father and slowly walked closer to the bed on which the head of the family was stretched out like a lurking lion.

"Dante wished us a lot of fun. I met him on the way here. I told him that I would make sure that you relax... Father." Vergil said calmly and slowly unbuttoned the top of his pajamas. Feeling the hungry look from Sparda on himself, it gave him pleasure to annoy his father like that.

"Come here, don't talk about your brother anymore." Sparda urged him and Vergil stood in front of the bed, just out of reach of his hands, except when his father moved.

"Closer." a command tone that made him shiver with joy.

His father didn't seem to have great patience today when he was already unpacking this command tone. The mighty Sparda was impatient and Vergil was very happy about it.

"Vergil." the dark, velvety voice in which a clear threat resonated.

"Yes beloved father?" he tried as best he could to say neutral and let his top slide to the floor before slowly undoing the loop of his pajama pants.

Sliding his pants down, he couldn't do that anymore when he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled onto the bed. Sparda reared up over him and stole a long greedy kiss.

"Don't tempt me today, Vergil." oh and how he would do it, he already knew that. His father actually as well as he could watch how the eyes of his father followed his tongue as he licked his own lips.

"You were in such a good mood in the reading room earlier. I guess you kept waiting too long. I'm sorry ... Father." he tried to bring it across really believable and stroked his father's hair and licked his chin lasciviously.

His father only growled at him and pulled him higher up on the bed before he captured his son again in a stormy kiss. Afterwards Sparda kissed himself down on him, bit him in the neck exactly where he knew that Dante had left a kiss mark on him a few days ago. Sometimes he really believed his father was jealous of his own son. He himself moved under his father, rubbing against the muscular broad body.

Sparda himself was only wearing a long dressing gown, so he could feel exactly how something was going on with his father, how something was slowly hardening. Vergil himself distributed kisses on his father's bare chest when he could reach her. Licked over it and even bit him, he wanted to play and see how far he could play the game. He didn't get far when he was pushed back into the mattress by his father before he took off his dressing gown.

His father kissed him again afterwards, so he didn't notice how his father pulled the belt from his dressing gown and put it down nearby. But he used this belt pretty quickly after pulling both of Vergil's hands over his head. Vergil watched happily as his father tied him up and then tied him to the bed frame.

"Oh, I must have been very naughty ..." teasing, whispered words against his father's lips. He bit Sparda's lower lip and then pulled on it. Just because he was tied up, which he could easily escape from, didn't mean he was obedient. And just because he had special needs every few months, related to his demonic inheritance, did not make him submissive. He still had more pride than it was sometimes good for him.

Sparda would now try to drive this pride out of his son. He wanted him begging. He would have loved to touch his son right away, but unfortunately he had to endure Arkham for longer than he wanted. Arkham showed too much interest in Vergil anyway, he would have to be careful. Just because this man was a scholar did not mean that the human was not a threat. Well and good that he tried to protect humanity from demons, but first and foremost came his two sons.

And Vergil just gave him such a wonderful sight. Tied to the bed, writhing under him because his son wanted to annoy him. As if he didn't know. He was alive a lot longer than his son, and that's why he now spent a lot of time with him. He kissed him slowly again, then licked his neck along the flawless chest of his son. He took extra time for the rosy nipples this time, as that was one of his son's weak points. Vergil gave a low whimper as he bit into one of the nipples, the other he worked with thumb and forefinger, twirling. His son really was a work of art, his cheeks rosy now, mouth open, eyes half closed. He just wasn't done yet.

He breathed against the nipple, noticed how his son shuddered. He couldn't help but laugh a little where he wandered deeper with his mouth. A bite in the side of his son who left an imprint. He was sure that many more would join the one in the course of the night.

"Father ..." did he slowly hear his son begging? He ignored him, didn't even give him a look where he finally took off his son's pants. He stroked one of the long legs painfully slowly, scratching the skin lightly. Vergil's whimpering grew louder. He drove forward agonizingly when he spread his son's legs wide, it's a shame that he only had a belt and he didn't want to get up, otherwise he would have tied his legs now too.

He now stretched one of his hands to stroke the inside of his son's thighs, while he leaned forward to continue to maltreat the nipples.

"Father! ..." when he thought how impatient Dante was mostly with his brother. He was mostly no better himself, but now he forced himself to. He let his fingertips stroke the sensitive skin for only a short second. Before they were in another place again.

"Please." Vergil gasped where he had briefly touched his son's cock and ran his fingertips down before he let them slide between his son's damp crevice.

"So impatient all of a sudden, who was going to annoy me?" he gladly paid it back to his son.

"I'm really sorry." Vergil apologized. Sparda only smiled at that, he tormented himself with his restraint, but he would now take it off. Enough with the foreplay. He took the space between his son's legs and slowly pushed himself into him.

"Fa .. ther!" his son gasped and he bit Vergil on the chin before kissing him possessively. He didn't give him time to breathe where he placed both of his hands on the hips of his son in order to thrust the younger body with powerful thrusts.

His son's lustful look only spurred him on even more. He supported himself with both hands next to his son's head. So the whole thing went even better as he found, where he heard the bed squeak with protest against his tact. But he didn't care if the bed suffered from it, he would buy a new one when he almost brutally rammed his son.

Vergil just couldn't stand being tied up anymore, he wanted to hug his father and claw his back. That's why he tried to concentrate, he could conjure up small swords, he only needed one of them to loosen the belt. Only whenever he was about to manage to conjure one, his father hit the point in him that made him whimper.

"What is son?" a teasing look from his father as he continued to brutally thrust into him. If he didn't get that closer to his father, he had to do it differently. So he wrapped both legs around him and he just grinned contentedly when he heard his father groan. He got a hungry kiss and he just groaned with relish into him where he crossed his legs more around his father's waist, pulling him closer as best he could.

Only at some point after Vergil had seen the stars several times and his father never once did he notice how he loosened his bondage. Shortly afterwards he was sitting on his father's lap when he changed position.

"Father!" hoarsely he uttered the word where he noticed how deeply his beloved father was now. He immediately clawed his shoulder blades and tried to move on him with the help of his father's hands on his hips.

"You loved sitting on my lap as a little boy, that hasn't changed." The words hit him unexpectedly and he blushed, getting out of sync, which frustrated him inside. Sparda corrected this when he completely took over the lead.

"No words for me, Vergil?" his father had really turned the game around, now Sparda annoyed him and was enjoying it to the full.

Vergil groaned his father's name in his ear, trying to collect himself, at least a little.

"More." yes his favorite word in the last few months and Sparda just seemed to have been waiting for it when he felt demonic energy being released and Vergil cried out as his father filled him more than before.

"Good boy. Father likes to give you what you want." Sparda spoke in a darker, demonic voice when he began to take his son mercilessly again, at the same time he kissed him and pushed his tongue into his son's mouth. It had been difficult for him not to come yet, he also knew that he couldn't take it for a long time. But first he would give his son what he asked for, he was a good father who loved his son with a whole demonic heart. That is why he drove himself to maximum performance, a few minutes later he also chased him over the cliff after he had felt his son come again and had tightened considerably around his member.

He was completely in his son again and it felt heavenly, there he would now also pause a little where he leaned forward and slowly kissed his son after he had let him slide onto his back again.

"I told you not to provoke me." The only thing he heard from Vergil was a relaxed purr and when he looked into his eyes, the expression was more than satisfying for him. Completely fogged eyes that slowly closed under his gaze. His son was satisfied and so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem @ Nightwish - The Toolmaker


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time again, but with a little plot. Just smut all the time without a plot I just can't do it. I'm sorry for that. The next chapter will probably be very uh ... smut heavy in a certain way. Let's see how I get that formulated correctly. XD

"You are always so greedy, Vergil." His brother whispered in his ear as he took him from behind. Sparda herself was on the bed, Vergil on top of him who was moaning. Dante had absolutely wanted to try something new and Vergil had been convinced of it.

"I ... I never thought you were a butt fetishist ..." Vergil gasped. His father pulled Vergil more on his dick. He always felt so full when both took him, only this time both of his holes were filled down there.

"Only your butt Verg ..." whispered Dante and bit his neck what Vergil let come.

He whimpered before he let himself fall forward, his father took the chance and kissed him breathtakingly. Vergil was feeling completely overwhelmed right now. This feeling was something else than as if both men were fucking his vagina, it was just more tense to tear. He just couldn't quite describe it, his thoughts were slipping away faster than he wanted.

"More." he whined and clutched his father's chest.

Dante took the opportunity and kissed his brother's back.

"Beg for more now? Vergil you disappoint me my son ... we only started an hour ago." Sparda's words as he clawed his son's bum more and increased the hardness of his thrusts.

"Please ..." Vergil just whimpered, resting his body by lying on top of his father and leaving Dante and him to do the work.

"Think we're just too good to Vergil today, Dad." Dante's grinning words when he didn't back off and pushed harder into his brother.

"Much more sensitive than usual ..." Sparda mused to herself and nibbled on his son's lip.

"Am I right, Vergil?" his son just whimpered when his brother hit his prostate and a tremor went through his whole body.

"Yes ..." he gasped and had to bite his lower lip not only to moan louder.

"Yes father ..." It took Vegil more seconds to groan the words. Dante just couldn't help stimulating his brother any further and his father held back no less.

Vergil felt so incredibly filled with his father and Dante inside him. Clear thoughts were hard to come by, but he had to agree with his father. He felt more sensitive than usual. It almost felt like the first time with the three of them. Only that was over a year ago, so it couldn't be that.

"Give me more ..." he begged and just clawed more into his father's chest, tried somehow to counter the thrusts with his body.

He just couldn't stand it forever, despite the fact that he had only just come a few minutes ago. They just irritated his nerves so much that he just surrendered. This time it seemed to have carried away his brother too when he heard him cursing loudly, so he tensed his muscles even more, he wanted them both to come together with him. A little later he also heard his father moaning Vergil's name with that dark sexy voice that belonged to his father. This double abundance and heat just made him come again and he collapsed completely on his father, that was just too much. He surrendered to the blackness.

"Dante, what's that going to be? Why have you been following me all the time lately." hissed Vergil who had been trying to advance in his studies for an hour. Arkham had recently sent him some documents that should help him, but since Dante had not left his side for days, it was difficult. As if his father was better now. If he didn't have to go out, he wanted Vergil to rest and ideally stay in bed. His father then sat down with him to keep him company.

Vergil sighed and hung his head, running a hand through his hair. Dante used that to stand behind his chair and simply massage Vergil's shoulders.

"You're way too tense. Let me massage your shoulders." he was really on the verge of using Yamato to impale his brother if he didn't know why the two men behaved like that.

Both had managed to get him pregnant, or just one of them? He wasn't quite that smart yet, from what he felt under his heart. Only this treatment of the two as if he were a simple human, a weakling annoyed him.

"That's enough Dante! Get out! Or I swear I'll use Yamato to pin you here with it." he hissed at him. He could be glad that his father was out for errands, otherwise he would have both stuck to him.

"But Vergil, when I'm not around you just immerse yourself in your boring books for hours." Dante grumbled the words, but at least let go of his brother's shoulders.

"And when you are there, you provoke me. What is probably healthier for the child? Stress or reading in peace?" No, he was fed up with this treatment. Who knows if he could hold the child in his body at all, his father only knew that it was possible. But the death rate was high and if both of them continued to annoy him, who knows if he wouldn't take care of it himself.

It hadn't even been a month, how was he going to endure the two of them in this state for another eight months?

"Dante ..." he looked at his brother who finally gave in and withdrew. He really didn't care if Dante looked like he kicked him, better than that he really impaled him with Yamato. The poor books, it was hard to get blood out of them. Luckily he didn't have to do that. He finally leaned back, relaxed, he just wanted to enjoy his peace and quiet.

The two hadn't even asked him if he wanted to keep the child at all. They just assumed. He wasn't even twenty years old and by then he was supposed to have a child? Then what about all his plans for the future? Has anyone thought of that before? His brother wasn't anyway ... and his father, even he didn't even seem to think about it.

This selfish thinking of the two annoyed him. He looked out the window, maybe he should just take a book and enjoy the weather outdoors. He liked the idea, so he picked up one of his favorite books and opened the windows in the library. As if he was going to walk out the door, Dante was lurking there to annoy him again. It was a warm spring day, the cherry blossoms were in bloom and by the small grove nearby, he wanted to allow himself some rest.

So he jumped out the window with his book and went to the grove. Lie down there under the tree and began to read. Only at some point he must have fell asleep when he opened his eyes the next time he saw the sun setting behind the house. Shortly afterwards, a strange smelling cloth covered his mouth and nose and he began to lose consciousness.

"Ah finally, Vergil ... I'll have fun with you." he recognized Arkham's voice before he passed out.

The next time he woke up, he felt himself strapped onto something cold. His clothes were gone too, and when he turned his head he saw Arkham standing nearby, bent over strange apparatuses.

"What is this supposed to be Arkham?" he called in the direction and the man just smirked at him, he had never seen such an expression on the face of the scholar.

"An experiment dear Vergil. I want to see whether your blood is the key to conjuring up the legendary Temen-ni-gru. After all, your father sealed it, so it should now be possible for me with your sacrifice to conjure it up again." replied Arkham and Vergil saw madness in his eyes.

Vergil tried to break free of his bonds, but he couldn't, he just had to transform.

"I would advise you not to. You don't want to lose your unborn child, do you?" the words made him stop in the middle of the change and he became fully human again.

"What do you mean by that?" the scholar laughed and came closer to Vergil and rubbed his stomach with his fingertips.

"If you are good, I'll make sure that you survive ... and your child ... otherwise ... we'll do it the excruciating way. Your blood should conjure the tower, whether alive or not, depends on you . " dark words and Vergil just growled at the man in disgust.

Arkham just laughed and left Vergil alone in the room. Vergil didn't like that at all. He hoped his brother and father would find him quickly. Maybe he should have just stayed in the library or in bed straight away, then none of that would have happened. Whereby, Arkham was probably already a friend of the family ... If he wasn't an Omega ... yes that was the solution. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be in this position now. Then he wouldn't have to show any consideration for his child. He could just transform himself and break the bonds with an effort, but that way he had no choice but to just lie here and wait. He hated to be idle.

Dante fell asleep in the hallway, he had just leaned against the door and decided to wait for his brother until he had finished with his books. Only when he finally woke up and realized what time it was and he didn't feel his brother nearby. He worried and looked in the library only to notice that the window was wide open. Where was Vergil?

"Damn it!" cursed Dante and jumped out the window himself to look for his brother. Only when it got later and finally Sparda came home he still hadn't found Vergil.

"Vergil is gone father." he greeted him with these words.

Sparda scowled at Dante when he heard the words, while he had told Dante to take care of his brother and now that had happened?

"Arkham." he pronounced the name more like a curse.

"I knew sooner or later ... your brother was too tempting a target for the man." Sparda growled to himself.

"We have to find your brother before it's too late and the world is thrown into chaos." Not to be forgotten before Vergil could no longer be saved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but now the new chapter is here. Hope you like it, I wanted to try something different and I have half managed what I wanted. The tags have also been updated. Please take a close look at them beforehand, not that I haven't warned you about what will happen in this chapter!

"We've been looking everywhere Dad, he's not here." Dante was visibly tense, it had been over two weeks since Vergil had disappeared and they still hadn't found him. They had turned every stone in Mallet and still no sign of Arkham or his brother.

"Don't you feel him? You mean you can feel his presence here somewhere." Sparda hissed back, the two of them in the same place together hadn't turned out to be a good combination in the past few weeks. They were both just too irritable for that which Dante could fully understand.

"I can feel Vergil here too, only where the bloody shit!" he hissed back and he saw how his father was about to lose his composure and become a demon. He wasn't feeling any better himself, they both incited each other and that had also led to the fact that they had fought each other in the last few days.

"I'll go right, I'll just look again." Dante tried to calm himself down and just left his father standing, he would find a clue somewhere ...

Sparda looked after his son, Dante was right somewhere his oldest would be determined. They just couldn't give up hope, but after losing Eva, he didn't want to lose anyone again. He didn't want to endure that feeling again. All the power that he had and he hadn't been able to save Eva then and now he was standing there again and simply couldn't find Vergil. He should have taken care of Arkham sooner, but he had failed and now Vergil paid the price for it. He would never be able to forgive himself for that. Sparda took a deep breath, tried to regain his composure, before going in the other direction than Dante had disappeared into. Somewhere ... somewhere was a clue.

Vergil had lost track of time by now. Was he locked up here for a week or longer? The regular visits to Arkham were the only thing where he could possibly estimate how much time had passed. Only even that did not help him completely, he regularly lost consciousness. Arkham regularly bleed him almost entirely to death. And the little strength he still had, took care that his child stayed alive. He still didn't know if he wanted to keep it, but his body decided that for itself.

"Ah you're awake again. What a welcome change. We're making progress Vergil." Arkham's annoying voice to his right and he simply refused to look at him. How did Arkham even know that he was awake? Probably because his body was doing something again without being involved.

"I think it's time again for your next treatment. This time I've come up with something new, I think we can go a step further. The ritual is almost complete, soon ... soon I'll be a god!" Arkham said the last words out loud and then laughed for what felt like an eternity which only made Vergil sigh inwardly. He had given up answering anyway, was no good talking to a madman.

But finally, a little confused, Vergil looked to the side when strange roots climbed up the altar? Was it roots at all? They wrapped themselves around his arms and legs and around his waist, spreading over his body so that he could look at them better. Did these tendrils have mouths on their ends? Panicked, he tried to loosen the grip, but he couldn't.

"Well, let my dear tentacles work, Vergil, it's for science. The Tentacal are just sucking a little life force off you." Arkham's hateful words and he was about to say something when one of the tendrils crept into his mouth.

"Hrmpf!" he just managed to get out when he felt how other tendrils began to poke their way into his openings. Was he really just getting overwhelmed by something like that?

He whimpered as the tentacles intensified their efforts, especially when a large buttoned tentacle entered his butt. Mercilessly it penetrated him and he just kept whimpering. The feeling feels so strange and out of place. He didn't want it there.

"What a beautiful look you deliver, my dear Vergil. It will be even better in a moment." Arkham had sat down in a chair in the distance and just seemed to be watching him. He would so much like to look at him more closely, but a tendril was wrapped around his neck and held him tight. He also felt a bulbous root push into his vagina, it hurt incredibly. He felt a damp trail work its way down his cheek and he just closed his eyes, trying as best he could to adjust to the feeling. If it were just Dante or his father, he wouldn't have any problems with that.

Next he felt two thin tentacles sucking into his nipples and biting into them? It was so uncomfortable that he just bit on the tentacle that was still in his mouth. A strange-tasting liquid then secreted it, like thick syrup that ran down his throat and made him feel warm.

"Ah now it starts. Very good ... very good ..." Arkham's words on the edge, which he noticed less and less. He was just starting to feel numb, hot, and numb. Had the tentacles done anything in him? Had the roots given him anything? He gasped as the tentacles retracted in his mouth, feeling painfully empty. Shortly afterwards, however, two, much smaller ones, stuck into his mouth and began to fondle his tongue and suckle on it. Did the tentacles have an aphrodisiac effect? He noticed how he relaxed more and more and he start liked it.

Vergil didn't want any of that! Only his inner protest became less and less as he felt more fluid in his mouth that only made him more dazed. He purred in front of demand and tried to bend towards the other tentacles, he wanted more. He also got more when he noticed how the two tendrils came in him. They retired shortly thereafter, only to be replaced by two others. He groaned now at the treatment, he was ashamed of himself for it, but it felt so incredibly good. Especially when another tentacle wrapped itself around his member and slowly pushed itself into him from above. He whined, it felt so good and bad at the same time. He just couldn't help but come. He got fucked by tentacles and liked it. What a ridiculous son of Spardas he was ...

He just shuddered again when another tentacle came in him, how long has that been going on? At some point in between he had passed out, he had noticed that. Now he was standing in front of it again and it happened too. The last thing he heard was the sound of fighting and his name being shouted.

After searching for hours again, Dante had finally found an entrance to an underground laboratory. Buckle he had brought his father in and then they stormed the laboratory. They fought their way down level by level. How crazy was this anyway? How deep did this laboratory go? Actually, he didn't care as long as he found Vergil. And finally he knew that he would find his brother behind the next door. He felt it, his blood pulsed and he growled when he and Sparda burst the door open.

"Ah, you found me!" Arkham screamed, he really didn't seem to have expected them.

"What did you do with my son?" His father was the first to speak, now he was more of a demon than a human, he saw his horns and he exuded a very threatening aura.

Dante forced himself to look away from his father and saw his brother lying on a large stone altar.

"Vergil?" Tentacle tendrils crawling all over his body and fucking him?

"What the fuck is that?" He left Arkham to his father, he himself stormed ahead to his brother. Ripped off the tentacles with his clawed hands and threw them on the ground. How long had his brother endured this?

"Vergil? Hey Bro, wake up?" he tried and tried to be there clearly, only he could not do anything about his persistent growling. A quick look at his father, he saw Arkham turn into a demon?

"Fuck!" he hadn't expected that. But his father would take care of that, his twin was more important to him, whom he simply continued to free from the tentacles.

When he finally made it, he quickly took off his coat to wrap his brother in it. Looking again at his father who had lost all control over himself in the fight with Arkham, he decided to get Vergil out of here as soon as possible.

"Father? Dad? I'll take Vergil out, we'll wait outside!" he shouted at him and a short glowing look from Sparda confirmed at least that he had heard him as he fled quickly from the battlefield with his brother in his arms.

Fortunately, he and his father had cleaned up thoroughly, so he quickly got out of the laboratory and into the fresh air. It was late now, and he saw the stars in the sky. He allowed himself a moment to pause as he breathed in and out deeply. Vergil was now sure he would never let him go again and he didn't think his father would either. Sparda would take care of Arkham and he would take care of his twin.

"I'm sorry, Vergil. If I had only been more careful, none of this would have happened." apologetic words from him as he looked down at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Still alive." Quiet words he heard and briefly he wondered if he had only imagined them. When he finally saw foggy blue eyes looking at him, it was clear to him that this had not been the case.

"Verg!" He was so happy, so infinitely happy that his brother was alive and awake, he immediately pressed him closer to himself.

"Ouch, careful." his brother hissed and he loosened his grip a little.

"I'm sorry, I was just .. I just ... I'm sorry brother." he broke off because he couldn't organize his thoughts.

"I will never disappoint you again, from now on I will always protect you and be with you." he swore the moment Vergil just looked at him and finally nodded.

Vergil wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or whether he was really awake. Either way, he liked what he saw. He had never liked his brother's face as much as he did now, if it weren't for the tears in his eyes. Plus these heartbreaking words. He would really try to keep his feet still for a while. To endure his father and brother. They only wanted the best for him and the child. He still felt it when he focused firmly on it, weak as he was but alive.

"Take ... away." he brought out with a lot of effort, Dante looked at him and nodded as he rose with him again.

"Dad takes care of Arkham, he's turned into an ugly clown-like demon. I think he'll catch up with us soon." The words he heard calmed him, he just wanted to sleep and be close to his family. It was probably not surprising that he fell asleep, after all he was now saved and safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a few days ago, but I hope this makes up for it enough. Have fun while reading. And I have to say, I really like the guest who is there this time.

It had been three weeks since Dante had brought him home. He had refused to swap with father the whole time, Dante wanted to carry him alone and instead of arguing, father had accepted and kept the way free from demons for both of them. Vergil only knew that he had woken up again and again on the way home. He was really very exhausted, only his body hadn't really given him a break for long. Whatever the tentacles had done to him, the aphrodisiac was still on when they got home. Both of them had taken care of him in the tub, gave him blood and made sure that he no longer felt as if he had his heat. That was really all well and good, only since then she hadn't touched him in a sexual way.

'Take a rest brother.' were Dante's words whenever he tried something and 'Son, we'll take care of everything.' were his father's. It frustrated him! If they really took care of everything and he should relax, then both of them should make sure that he felt balanced! For a moment he caught himself about to toss the book that he was reading out of frustration, but decided against it at the last second. It wasn't the book's fault, how Vergil was feeling.

Of course his pride had suffered, but he wouldn't let himself be humiliated any further by what he had experienced. So his family should treat him normally again! Well, he was still pregnant and somehow he was beginning to think the child deserved to survive, or was it children? He still didn't quite know it. But one thing he knew, if his family didn't start treating him normally again, he would impale them with Yamato!

Vergil sighed, put his book aside before tossing it, and leaned back in his bed. Since when was he as impulsive as Dante? That just had to be because of his experience and because he was pregnant. Maybe because he was frustrated too. He hated to be treated like a normal human, he wasn't as fragile as the two of them thought!

"Damn you idiots ..." he swore to himself and rolled over in bed and finally rolled into a sitting position. He ran through his hair and looked around his room. Everything in silver and blue, plus dark wood, he liked the furnishings only at the moment it bothered him. Everything just bothered! Did the two want to go through with this for another long seven months? Didn't they even want to touch him until then?

He growled in frustration and just kicked one of his slippers across his room. He would just walk through his room with bare feet, at least no one could forbid him to do that! He just kept growling, walking through his room, wondering what to do. His father is currently re-reading everything he owned about demonic pregnancies. His brother made sure the environment was free of demons and he was doomed to lie around lazy. He wasn't even allowed to help his father, according to the motto no 'difficult readings' for him.

Another look through his room and finally his gaze caught on Yamato and he had to smile. Oh his beloved sword, he wasn't even allowed to practice at the moment. Both of them had forbidden him to do so. But he knew another kind of exercise that neither of them could forbid because they weren't with him. In fact, he was currently sleeping alone in his bed instead of with either of them. 'So that they can control themselves.' had been words from both of them. They've been far too agreed lately.

Vergil just grabbed Yamato and went back to the bed with it, took off his clothes before crawling into bed again, pulling his sword with him. He stroked the shaft of his sword and the long scabbard and examined it. It would certainly work for him, much better than just his fingers. He shifted further, just continuing to stroke his sword with one hand while the other slowly stroked his own body. In the meantime he knew well where his weak points were and he would now exploit them. Vergil would have fun with Yamato if no one else in his family wanted him!

He would enjoy it, he was sure of that. That's why he pinched one of the nipples, pulled it lightly and turned it. He sighed softly because it felt good while he continued to stroke Yamato with the other hand, imagining how the Yamato shaft would be stuck somewhere else in a moment. If he was enjoying himself so much and he wouldn't tell either of them, neither of them deserved it. He stimulate himself further, switched Yamato into the other hand and let the sword slide between his legs, simply rubbing the scabbard of the sword. Vergil noticed how he got wet, which made him smile, when he was finally pampering himself with both hands, both of his nipples pulled that it hurt slightly, he bit his lower lip to suppress his whimper.

Slowly he pushed the sword further down so that the shaft could rub against his sensitive flesh again and again. Later he would clean it thoroughly, but now Yamato had to serve. He kept rubbing his sword while using one hand to stroke his cock, from bottom to top and then very gently just with his fingertips before he gripped harder and got faster. He was using the other hand to grab into the wet flesh between his thighs, slowly rubbing the clitoris. Pinched the pearl with his fingernails and just didn't give anything to hold back when it came to his sounds, he just had to moan.

Yamato seemed to like the treatment too, where he felt his sword hum and vibrate softly. Before he would never have thought of using his weapon for something like that, but times have changed. He had changed.

"Let's two have a good time together, Yamato ..." he purred to his sword and continued rubbing against it, slowly pushing it just a little lower before he lifted his hips and slowly found the right position to sink onto the shaft. He whimpered, but didn't stop when he felt Yamato relentlessly pushed his way into him, now he was the one who was impaled by his sword.

The thoughts really made him giggle as he slowly started to move, with his feet he held his sword at the right angle, always a little higher and then slowly let himself down again. His hands caressed his heated skin, scratched his nipples and thighs as he slowly began to move a little more daring. His moaning grew louder and he bit his lower lip again and then sucked it in between his teeth, to be so filled was really good. Yamato himself was still humming, just seemed to get greedy himself as he felt the vibrate increase.

"You greedy sword ... otherwise you always ask for demons and now you slip me away ..." he gasped as he continued, taking in more of his sword.

That he might lose control of himself a little where he sank faster and faster on Yamato, well it just felt really good. On the side he spoiled his cock, while his other weak point was stimulated by the friction with Yamato. He now used his free hand to suck on his fingers, how much he would like to have a cock in his mouth, or heated meat over him that he could lick and bite. But it was still not granted to him, no one looked after him. So he went on and finally screamed when he managed to jump over the cliff to come.

Breathing heavily, he slowly rubbed himself a little more, rode his orgasm as long as he could before he finally collapsed and let his hips rest. He just left Yamato where it was, just closed his eyes briefly to collect himself. At that moment he heard how the door was opened and he just smiled to himself. What a sight he was about to make. Completely exhausted from his own orgasm, heated skin, Yamato still inside.

"Vergil ..." ah it was his brother, slowly he half opened his eyes and looked over at him lasciviously.

"Ah, I'm getting attention after all ..." he circled his hips, rode a little further on Yamato who was still humming contentedly. He knew that his little brother noticed him and he didn't care.

"That ... is an interesting way of using your sword ..." Vergil just hummed to himself, licking his lips as he saw Dante approach with a big problem in his pants.

"Come here brother, pay me off your debt. After all, you haven't given me any affection for the past three weeks." he reached into the waistband of Dante's trousers as he stood by the bed. Pulled him closer, sliding a little even in bed and pulling Yamato after him. He wanted to keep the sword nice and deep inside.

"But ... we wanted to spare you ..." his brother tried to find an excuse and he clicked his tongue.

"There you see the result, but Yamato was greedy to serve me." He opened his brother's trousers over his head, pulled his underpants down from Dante and stroked the member that literally jumped towards him.

Vergil stretched himself a little more before he slowly began to pamper Dante with his tongue, a few minutes ago he had wished for something to be stuffed into his mouth, now his wish came true. What a lucky coincidence.

"Do you know how I longed for you two? Do you know how lonely it was in bed?" he breathed the words against Dante's cock and licked off the full length before slowly taking it into his mouth and moaning comfortably. That was clearly missing, it was something else than Yamato.

"I'm sorry ..." Dante gasped and he just hummed in agreement while he continued to suckle. Briefly just separated from the member with a damp noise.

"What did you actually want?" in his words he practically devoured Dante's best piece again, giving his brother no real chance to answer calmly.

"Father sent me ... should come and get you." Vergil would like to answer or nod, instead he just pulled his brother closer, took him deeper into the throat. The angle was perfect, his neck was nicely stretched so it was very easy to get him in all the way in. As long as his brother didn't get the idea to transform, he could really have fun for a long time. He also rubbed against Yamato more, wiggling his hips to stimulate himself further.

"Father .. will come too ... should bring you ... to him quickly ... Argh!" gasped Dante and just couldn't control himself anymore and had to thrust into his brother with his cock. This moist that surrounded him and as deep as he was in Vergil's mouth, it simply robbed him of his concentration. Vergil seemed to like it too when Dante saw Yamato how the sword glowed slightly bluish by itself.

"Dante what's going on here?" Dante heard Sparda coming and just gasped where his brother increased his efforts.

"Fuck!" he groaned and saw Sparda approaching from the corner of his eye and finally saw what was happening.

"I didn't give you the sword for that, son." the words should sound reproachful, but Dante saw for himself how tense his father was and how greedily he examined Vergil's body. Dante gasped again when he noticed his brother pull away from his cock, rubbing his cheek against it as he looked at her father.

"It's your fault. You ignore me." Whispering words before Vergil took Dante's cock down his throat again, his hands found his brother's head by themselves to hold it while thrusting into him again.

Sparda watched the spectacle, continued to study Vergil who was still rubbing against Yamato and decided to give up his control. He wasn't going to transform into his demonic form, but he was going to fuck his son. It was better than the sword he had made for his son years ago. So he took off his pants elegantly, at least unbuttoned his shirt as he climbed onto the bed from the other side and grabbed Yamato. For a moment he had really considered pulling the blade out of his son right away, but now he grabbed the scabbard and pulled the sword back to push it deep into his son again. He laughed darkly when he heard the choked gasp and went on for a while. Before he actually removed Yamato from him and laid it down next to him, to take the place with his member that Yamato had before.

Sparda didn't bother to push gently and slowly either, he noticed how wet his son was and therefore set a faster pace. He adapts to Dante's bumps while he thrust more and more relentlessly deep into his brother's mouth. Sparda himself took part, put a hand around Vergil’s member and before he knew it he noticed his son coming, shortly afterwards Dante and he himself didn’t hold back where he came deep into his son.

"Fuck!" gasped Dante and leaned over his brother, propped himself up with his hands on the bed and got a kiss from Sparda.

"I think we neglected Vergil too much." he growl against his lips and Dante just nodded, still out of breath when he straightened up again and pulled himself out of his brother's mouth and then threw himself on the bed next to him.

"Believe too ..." Dante's breathless words, while you could hear Vergil giggling happily.

"It's good that you notice it now. From today you both sleep in my bed. I also want to regularly ... that you both take care of me." Vergil wasn't greedy at all, he wasn't!

"That fits well ..." Sparda's words when he finally withdrew from his son and the other side of him lay down on the bed.

"I found what I was looking for in the books. Regular contact with the child's producer and the exchange of body fluids, also blood, increases the child's chances of survival .." Sparda hummed in Vergil's ear.

"Oh, and since we don't know which of you it was ... I'll get you both ..." Vergil giggled again. Now he felt very satisfied and happy, hopefully it would continue that way.

"We'll take care of you brother, we promised." Dante spoke as he stole a kiss from Vergil before continuing to concentrate on recovering.

Sparda himself agreed with his son at the words where he drew circles with his fingertips over the tummy of Vergil. "From now on we will really listen to all your wishes, my dear son." Sparda's words before he continued to caress the belly. Vergil himself stretched himself next to both of them and only purred satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff at the beginning and then it continues sexy
> 
> I've also tried to describe Vergil's outfit as best I can, what he will wear later (and I bet it wasn't good) So here is the link to help you imagine it.  
> Instead of gold, it is silver. Thanks Glue for the picture!  
>   
> [Vergils Outfit](https://i.imgur.com/LosUweX.jpg)
> 
> [ Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/shigeru13_/status/1339497284547952645)

"Dante have you got everything together? We finally want to go to town today." Vergil hadn't been out of the house for months, highest in the garden with the company of Dante or his father. But now they wanted to go into town, his nausea had decreased and he felt quite stable. They would team up with father in town and Dante would now drive them both to the city. They would probably need a lot of space anyway, after all they wanted to buy some things for what he carried under his heart. In the meantime he also knew that they would be twins, only he hadn't told either of them. He would later throw this knowledge into the room by chance, he wanted to see how her facial features slipped away.

"What are you grinning about, Vergil?" Dante snuggled up against him from behind and, as usual, meanwhile put his hands on his round tummy. He himself had put on extra wide clothes that it would not really be noticed that he was pregnant as a man. He had ordered a coat for that which hopefully helped to minimize his round belly.

"Nothing Dante. Are we ready?" Dante nibbled his neck in agreement before pulling away from him and taking his hand. Dante had been in need of closeness lately, but he wasn't any better. Father also went out of the house reluctantly, but someone had to do it.

Vergil followed his brother and let him drive him into the city, he himself looked out the window and stroked his stomach. In the meantime, after more than four months, he had slowly got used to being a mother, even if the word still sounded strange to him. Just that he was expecting twins like her own mother really amazed him. Twins among demons were extremely rare and he got them. Maybe it was because of her mother's genetic inheritance that he had genes for having more than one child at a time. Who knows that exactly, he just knew that he was happy to get them both.

"We're there brother." Vergil blinked, he had been very deep in thought and had not noticed how fast they had progressed.

"Dad is already there." said Dante and parked the car on the side of the road. Her father stood next to them in front of a large baby shop, he looked so out of place.

"Vergil?" Dante asked because he still didn't move, made no sign that he wanted to get up.

"Is everything all right? You finally want to buy everything." he wanted everything there too, not that they had to take care of it at the last minute and that he couldn't find something that would satisfy him. After all, the baby objects first had to fit into his room from the look, later only when they were old enough they would get their own room.

"I .. all good." no he wouldn’t admit that he was nervous. So he unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car and was greeted shortly afterwards by his father by gently pulling him close.

"My car is nearby too, hopefully there should be enough space for you son." Vergil nodded and looked at the shop, inspected it. What he was able to find out sounded good, the staff should be competent and he hoped his information was correct. They should also have a large selection of everything that babies need in the first few months and beyond. He would now see it for himself.

More than half an hour later and they were still in the shop, in the meantime Vergil had sat down on a chair and crossed his legs, at least he managed to do that!

"Red doesn't fit in the room, Dante." he grumbled as his brother tried to turn a red cradle on him. Unfortunately it was not hidden that he was the pregnant person. The three women she advised had at least taken it easy and if not, they would earn a lot of money from them. So they had to be kind.

"How about this?" the woman showed him an old-fashioned cradle made of dark wood.

"Are there also two of them?" was his only answer and he could feel father and Dante looking at him.

"I don't want to keep repositioning them when the child sleeps in another room when I'm not there." And then he had tricked them and he just grinned to himself and leaned back. At least with that the cradles were finished. They had already collected large mountains of clothing and next would be the strollers and everything else. He was already feeling tired.

"Thanks." that's why he said when a woman gave him a glass of water.

"With pleasure." replied the woman courteously and he just got up and took a step to her.

"Four cradles, but don't tell either of them." The woman nodded cautiously and scurried away, probably to organize his request.

After another half hour they had finally decided on a changing table for the baby and they were just about to follow the explanation of which stroller was best. Usually he loved explanations and he liked to listen to them, he read instruction manuals himself! But right now his nerves were very strained.

"We'll take the silver one for twins." he threw it into the room and felt all eyes on him again. This time he also gave a meaningful shin and noticed how Dante and his father came closer to him because of it.

"Twins?" they asked at the same time and he nodded in embarrassment.

"As far as I can feel ... yes." Something kept the two of them from feeling it for themselves. They both said it was like a shield around his belly, probably demonic protection? But somehow it sounded logical, so the Omega was protected from the Alpha if it only wanted to take care of one child. So the Omega had a little more in hand so that it could steer the Alpha.

"That's wonderful, that's why you wanted two cradles?" Vergil just nodded again and smiled to himself.

"Yes, what's still missing?" After over two hours they had everything they needed. He was happy to finally return home, he would stretch out and get a warm chocolate. Or a hot bath to relax. He would find something. He was just glad that everything fit in the two cars when they drove back, this time he was sitting in the car with his father.

"When did you want to tell me that there are two children, son?" Vergil looked at his father, tried to assess him, and then leaned back more relaxed.

"For a long time I wasn't sure about myself. Sometimes I could only perceive one, sometimes both. But now I'm pretty sure. I can even tell them apart now." Vergil happily told this and Sparda only reached out a hand to caress his cheek.

"You rest when we're home, you look exhausted." He didn't even want to deny that, instead he closed his eyes to doze a little.

Sparda carried his elder out of the car after he really fell asleep while driving home. He would have loved to leave him at home, only to go shopping with Dante ... only he suspected that they would have bought the wrong things, which Vergil would not have liked. When he got to the front door, he noticed a package, had the delivery boy been there in the meantime? Seemed like that.

"Dante, don't forget the package, it's addressed to your brother." He was still struggling with the 'Internet' - they only had it in a few rooms here in the house and Vergil had been using it a lot lately to keep himself busy.

He carried his son into his room and took off his shoes and coat, then put him under the covers before he set about helping his youngest with all the new things.

"First put things in the hallway, let's your brother rest until he wakes up on his own. Then we'll put together everything we need." Dante just nodded, packed up to his chin with bags and cardboard boxes.

"Got it dad." Sparda herself helped to clear the two cars and the matter was done quickly. In the meantime, he treated himself to a cup of tea and looked out the window, thoughtfully. Twins ... he really hoped it would just be one kid. Two children cost more energy and needed more protection. Eva had never really recovered after the birth of Vergil and Dante, she had been weak afterwards. As if the birth had cost all of her strength. At that time he hadn't really given it too much thought, as he is now with Vergil. It was a miracle that he hadn't explored further. If only he had done that then, who knows if his wife would still be alive?

"Dad?" a hand fell on his shoulder and he looked at Dante.

"What is son?" was it dark by now? How long had he stood here in the reading room, thinking?

"Verg is awake, he asks about us. He wants to show us something, and we should have dinner." he nodded.

"Then we eat first and then Vergil can show us what he wants. Are you going to get him? I'll look after the meal." When Sparda looked at his pocket watch, he really had to realize that he had been standing by the window for over two hours in his mind. The servants would certainly serve up the food immediately and see what Vergil wanted to show them afterwards. Lately it had been very interesting clothes that his son had bought. Some things were very daring and he had to admit that he hadn't thought Vergil would buy something like this ... but slowly he was enjoying it.

Vergil had been able to take a long bath after he woke up and unpacked his new package with what he found on his bedside table. It was exactly what he wanted, what he could combine with the new clothes from two days ago. He was curious how his two loved ones would react. The bit of pain that he had to endure for a short time was luckily nothing that he didn't like and when he looked at himself in the mirror and dried himself off, he liked it immensely.

"Brother? Dad says eat first then you can show us what you want." Vergil closed his bathrobe just in time when Dante joined him.

"Do I have to be patient a little longer, Dante." he nibbled a little on his brother's lower lip and ran a hand on his brother's body.

"It's a shame, I didn't want to wait any longer." he breathed against his lips, before he broke up shortly afterwards and went to his closet.

"Go ahead. I'll be right after you."

He watched as Dante left his room and decided to put on his new clothes and over it simply a light shirt with snaps, which he had classified as very practical, especially when both demons were impatient. With sweatpants, his outfit was really well camouflaged when he looked at himself in the mirror again. So the two could not have guessed what he would show them later.

After dinner, Vergil had withdrawn a little, he had thought it would take half an hour then the two men were allowed to join him. During that time he had taken off his clothes again and looked at himself in the mirror, everything was still perfect when he looked at himself in the mirror. The silver accents on his pale skin, the transparent fabric, the jewelry around his waist, everything fit despite that he was pregnant.

That's why he now withdrew to his bed, lay down on his velvety dark blue bedspread, lolled around until he was comfortable and just waited patiently. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long as both were impatient again today.

"Aren't you two too early?" he mused to himself and lay down on his side so that they could look at him closely.

"Holy shit! Are those piercings?" Dante was the first to discover it and his father enjoyed his sight quietly, he saw that when he looked at his pants.

"Come here both of you." he asked her and he watched as spellbound as the two mighty predators came to his bed and lost their clothes quickly on the way. He giggled happily, now he really liked this game of driving them both crazy. The feeling of being valued and loved, it was a nice feeling.

"You pierced your nipple? When, brother?" Vergil giggled and lay on his back and stretched under her eyes.

"Earlier in the bathroom ... that was in the package ..." he felt the bed become heavier as someone climbed onto the bed to his left and right.

"Silver body jewelry and attached to chains?" questioning words from his father and he just giggled again.

"Father, find out why this is ..." he whispered to him.

"Where else do you have piercings?" so far he only had the two, but maybe he would get new ones.

"Please find out Dante." he teased and felt his father begin to touch him, exploring his nipples with one hand.

Vergil whimpered, it felt more sensitive than before. Dante lay down next to him and stroked his body gently, apparently he really wanted to find out whether it was the only two piercings where he pushed a hand cheekily between his legs.

"There maybe?" his brother whispered to him and Vergil gasped only slightly when he felt the fingertips down there.

"No? Maybe I have to look more closely." Dante stole a passionate kiss from him before it disappeared between his legs, he really didn't know what Dante always found about it. But as long as he enjoyed it, he would allow it, he liked it too.

"Hm, I think I got the benefit." Father's words when he pulled one of the chains and Vergil saw for himself how his nipple was pulled up with it and he whimpered. His father pulled harder on the chain that was connected to his nipples and grinned smugly.

"My naughty son, first your sword and now such jewelry that is connected to you ... what comes next?" Sparda asked and began to suck on one of his nipples and only pulled on the other again, this time harder. Vergil only got it to whimper, especially when Dante started licking him below.

"Here, you could use a piercing too." only Dante whispered to them and sucked hard on his pearl.

How long the two played with him, he didn't know exactly, at some point he only knew that both had changed their position and his father was now between his legs, sucking on him and fingering at the same time. Dante explored his chest greedily, leaving bite marks all over his chest. A hand finally went down, closed around his member and that was the moment when Vergil capitulated and came.

"Dad, he came again without us." Dante grumbled and pulled both of his chains as punishment at the same time, so that both nipples were irritated with it, which only made him moan with pleasure. He liked the stabbing pain that arose when pulling too hard, he even smelled some blood, but that would be healed immediately and his brother seemed to like it where he bent over his nipples again and licked the blood away.

"Hmm, I like it." Dante hummed contentedly and continued to lick the nipples before switching back to Sparda in a silent agreement. His father kissed himself up on him slowly and bit his hip, sucking the blood away before he went up, continued with his kisses and finally positioned himself so that Vergil could take his father's member in his mouth. His father was now sitting halfway on his chest, leaning against the wall and he felt how Dante made himself comfortable between his legs and finally pushed slowly into him.

By now they were both very careful with him and only loved him very slowly. They both paid close attention to how he was doing, no matter how often he protested that he was fine, they stayed at their pace anyway. Only this time did he notice that Dante grabbed the chains as he leaned forward and pulled them lightly with each of his pushes. He gasped and groaned as he tried to help his father with his own problem.

"Well, son, you're really masterfully in it by now." he whispered to him and stroked his hair before he grabbed it harder and pushed more into his mouth, which made him choke a bit. Only Sparda didn’t stop, neither did Dante and he didn’t want to either. He preferred to enjoy the slow lovemaking between the three of them. At some point he was also so mean and detached himself from his father's cock, nibbled playfully on his thigh and finally bit into it to suck blood while he continued to spoil his father with his hand. Shortly afterwards he also noticed how damp it was in his face and it didn't bother him, as if this was something new after all the months.

"Vergil ..." only groaned his father as he sucked on him even harder and lasciviously continued to stroke his father with his hand.

"Hey don't let me out." Dante grumbled in a bad mood and Vergil only giggled on his father's thigh and tensed his lower body a little.

"Fuck!" there was the word he had been waiting for from his brother. To further annoy his brother, he put his legs around his brother's waist and he noticed how Dante turned it on more. Shortly afterwards he felt the warmth of his brother as it spread inside him which only pushed him over the cliff again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the winter special, tomorrow the second will follow(hope i get it). Hope you have a nice Christmas Eve with your family! The presents will be opened and a few sinful ones will be fully savored! I hope you like the rather calm and fluffy chapter!

Vergil had really developed a very strange taste in the last few months of pregnancy. Fortunately, that only affected his food preferences, for example sardines with peanut butter and chocolate. That was one of the more harmless variations he'd asked for. In some other versions, even Dante and Sparda had grimacing, but they had granted Vergil's wishes in spite of everything. Neither of them wanted to endanger the life of Vergil or the twins. During the months they had thought about what to call the two little ones. Because of this, some names were on the list, but the gentlemen did not want to make the final judgment until the two little ones were born.

The months passed without major incidents and slowly summer approached. In the meantime, Vergil complained that he had nothing to wear, that he was instructed to wear women's clothes so that his round belly could somehow be covered. Things didn't really get any better in autumn and Vergil voluntarily holed up most of the time in the house. Seldom went outside with Sparda or Dante. But the two also noticed that the twins cost Vergil a lot of strength and patience. Especially when one of the twins kicked their stomach regularly at the beginning of winter, apparently someone was very impatient and wanted to get out.

Finally, mid-December was approaching and the Spardas had all unanimously decided to have the children at home. Who knows what the children would look like when they were born? Would they look completely human or would they have demonic traits? Since they could not answer this question, as they had not seen a conventional gynecologist, they only had one choice. That's why Dante and Sparda have been constantly upset in the last few days. Vergil himself saw it all very calmly.

"If it happens, it just happens." had been his attitude in the last few days and had lay in bed, pulled the covers over his round belly and was just reading a book. When the seventeenth of December finally passed without any incidents and everyone got ready to sleep, none of the three suspected that the family would soon be expanded.

In the early hours of the morning of December eighteenth, the time had finally come for the children to be born. Vergil had never cursed as much as in his life in the entire twelve hours in which he was in labor. Demonized, begged, threatened ... he had gone through everything he had known and some things had even puzzled Dante, because it was new to him and he was actually an expert in it. But finally the twins saw the light of day. Nero Rodin and Vitale Gilver because they just couldn't decide. One of the female housekeepers had helped them with the birth because the two otherwise strong men were desperate. The woman had at least known what she was doing, banishing Dante and Sparda from the room and helping Vergil through the birth. Vergil had been grateful and in the end he held both children in his arms. Nero screaming loudly and Vitale calmly sucking his thumb.

Two small perfect children and each of them looked human at first sight, both also had white hair, Vitale looked a bit smaller and more graceful while Nero was the taller one of the twins. Vitale was born a few minutes before Nero.

It had been six days since the birth. Sparda was decorating the Christmas tree with Dante and Vergil was sitting in the armchair and next to him was a cradle where Nero and Vitale slept, snuggled close together. It was Christmas Eve and Vergil was dozing with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Hey brother, don't give up, it's Christmas." Dante called to him and Vergil just grumbled.

"I know, but if you give birth to twins, you'll just want to sleep afterwards!" he hissed back and looked at his children. It was still strange for him to think of them as his, even though he had carried them around for nine months.

But it was clearly his children and Sparda and Dante were the fathers. When he thought of it, one of the twins was sort of a little brother to him and Dante. But he hardly cared, they were two perfect little demons. At least Nero had definitely inherited Dante's organ as loud as he could scream when he wanted milk, he still wasn't used to that, or when he wanted a new diaper. Vitale would always wake up and be cranky himself. He voluntarily pushed the diaper change on the fathers he took care of the rest. There must have been some advantages if he now had the two of them by the hand.

That's why Vergil allowed himself a break before one of the children would wake up again and want to demand attention.

"How are you my son?" Sparda had come closer and caressed Vergil’s cheek tenderly.

"Better, in the meantime I can at least walk normally again. It's good that my strength has recovered quickly thanks to the two of you. Only I still feel tired, but I think it will go away soon." he said and took a sip of his chocolate before pulling his father down to him and stealing a sensual kiss from him.

"What is with me?" grumbled Dante who was just fixing the balls to the tree.

"You keep working well, then you get a kiss too." Vergil purred and just gave his father another kiss which he deepened a little more.

"Hey! The children are here, take a room ..." Dante grumbled pouting and Vergil just had to giggle at his brother's words.

"All right, come here, let Father finish decorating the tree." he said to Dante and smiled at him who threw away a glass ball almost with joy as he literally pounced on Vergil to kiss him greedily.

Vergil carefully put his cup to one side before he put both arms around his brother and returned the kiss as greedily as his brother. He only heard Sparda laughed warmly as he started to decorate the Christmas tree further. Eva had brought Christmas to all of them at that time, Sparda had only gladly taken over after seeing how it had made Dante, Vergil and his Wife happy. Eva had always been in the kitchen for a long time, baking cookies, preparing meals with the house cooks. Eva had always sung Christmas carols from her own childhood and later accompanied them on the piano by Sparda and on the violin by Vergil.

After Eva's death they hadn't celebrated for a few years, the twins had refused. It wasn't the same without their mother, but the older they got, the more they wanted Christmas again. They had remembered the good time with their mother and Dante had tried to take Eva's part by singing, after Vergil had threatened to kill him if he didn't stop singing, he had let it be. He then simply selected the songs Vergil and Sparda had to play on their instruments and was responsible for eating all the rest of the food.

It had been many years since then and Vergil and Dante were parents themselves, just as Sparda had fathered another child with his own son. Only this time the music played softly from a record player, nobody was playing their instruments at the moment, Vergil preferred to kiss Dante until his brother gave in first because he needed air.

"I hope the little ones grow quickly that we can move them out of your room." Dante's words when he finally had air in his lungs again.

"So hungry for me? I think father feels the same way, doesn't it father?" Vergil asked teasingly and looked past Dante. Sparda nodded and was just hanging the top of the tree, a golden angel with a trumpet in hand. Eva bought it at the time, and since then it has decorated the tree.

"I think if you both take turns looking after the children, maybe we can celebrate a very peaceful Christmas later." Vergil mused and looked at both of them one after the other and smiled. Of course, he wouldn't be exaggerating, and he didn't believe either of them. It hadn't even been a whole week that he had given birth to two children, but he knew and felt how badly they needed his closeness. They had become very greedy demons all year, they wanted him so badly, but he wanted it too. He missed the tenderness and affection they both showed when they had sex with him.

He would really look forward to it, he thought it was a good present for Christmas. Of course he had organized others for both of them and he had put them under the tree earlier. For his father he had found some very old books that were almost as old as Sparda himself, he knew that his father wanted them ... but an unknown buyer had snatched them from under his nose. It had been hard to hide that this secret, but he hoped it would pay off now when his father unwrapped it later. He had bought an old weapon for Dante again, his brother had grown tired of it years ago and complained months later that he no longer had it. Agni & Rudra therefore hid themselves in one of the packages for Dante. But he had to make sure that they were really silent beforehand! That had been really difficult and had cost him nerves, but finally he had put a spell on them that they would be silent until the package was opened again.

But actually the best present was still sleeping peacefully, Nero had meanwhile put an arm around Vitale and pulled him even closer to him. Vergil already knew that Nero would become a very protective little brother, just like he had one.

"What do you think Vergil. A coin for your thoughts." mumbled Dante, who had sat down boldly on the arm of the armchair, that he didn't want to leave Vergil's side.

"That I have a really great little brother and that Nero will be the same later." he answered him. He blamed it on his hormones that he wasn't really annoyed by Dante, although that was actually standard with him.

"And I think I have to teach Vitale a lot about what it is like to be calm and put up with Nero." well maybe he was just out of practice when it came to annoying his brother.

"I don't want to have twins, who are exactly the two of you Vergil ... Dante .." admonished Sparda and the twins exchanged only a grin.

"Yes father." they said at the same time and then giggled in amusement, where Sparda only grumbled in frustration in response.

The evening finally came closer, the children woke up and they took care of them. Little Nero was wearing a red romper suit with Christmas motifs, while Vitale was wearing a blue one with snowflakes. There was goose, with red cabbage, red wine and dumplings. Festive music was playing in the dining room too and everyone was happy.

"Do you think Nero will have my appetite too? Do I have to fight with my son for dinner later?" asked Dante and Vergil had to cough to avoid spitting out the wine.

"Dante!" he reprimanded his brother for that and Sparda herself giggled softly.

"Then the cooks just have to cook more. But I think they will be able to satisfy everyone when the children eat solid food later." commented Sparda and continued to eat elegantly. Vergil himself was still rubbing his chest and looked behind him for a moment, he just couldn't bring himself to leave the children alone for a second. That is why the children went with Vergil everywhere. Why did he want four cribs for the children? He had distributed them tactically. In the dining room, living room and in his room and the last one switched between rooms.

"I hope Vitale comes sooner after me, elegant, well-read and nowhere near as stupid as you brother." he teased back now and saw how Dante choked on his food. Ha! Now that's what he got!

"What! I'm not that bad now!" Vergil just chuckled and just smiled meaningfully at him.

"Father, if you allow you to take care of the little ones first? I think I have to prove to Dante how bad he is ..." he grinned as he said it and Sparda just nodded resignedly. Sparda had actually hoped that his two sons would grow up a bit with the birth of the new twins, but he hoped in vain.

Sparda finally looked after his sons who disappeared hand in hand to their rooms after dinner and then took Nero and Vitale in his arms. Sat down with them in front of the fireplace in the living room and stared into the flames for a while.

"I hope you both have a good future, I ... we will all take good care of you. We will not let anything happen to you. Have a nice first Christmas Eve you two little ones."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the Winter Special, it looks like there will be a third part. Sparda is still waiting and the presents still have to be opened. So there will be another update here in the next few days. Look forward to it!

"Let's go to my room, everything smells like babies in your room." Dante said and Vergil just gave him a skeptical look and nodded.

"When the path is at least cleared up to the bed and the duvet cover is not three years old." Who really knows when Dante last changed it. Because Sparda and his brother had almost only slept together in his bed for the past few months.

"Freshly changed, um, the day before yesterday?" replied Dante and Vergil just nodded again. He could be satisfied with that.

"Okay." he answered therefore as he walked slowly next to Dante.

When Vergil finally arrived at Dante's room, the latter pulled him in and pushed him to the closed door and kissed him longingly. Vergil himself put both hands on Dante's chest and gently pushed him away.

"So greedy ..." he whispered to him and kissed Dante on his own, slowly and sensually. Caressed his chest with his hands and explored them extensively. Before he broke from his lips again.

"Let's go to bed." he pulled away from his brother and went forward, wiggling his buttocks. He still knew how Dante liked his bottom, that's why he was doing it. He himself was currently wearing a long dark blue cashmere sweater that went halfway over his hips with tight-fitting but comfortable leggings. He didn't wear pants at the moment, as he found them uncomfortable at the moment and the fabric far too rough for his skin, he was just too sensitive when it came to that. He wore cozy socks and slippers on his feet, which he now took off as he crawled on the bed and lay down in the middle of the bed and looked at Dante.

"Damn you are sexy if you want it." Dante uttered and licked his lips. Vergil smiled to himself and beckoned his brother over to him.

Dante hurried to the bed with long strides and was about to grab his thin sweater to pull it over his head when Vergil clicked his tongue.

"Undress slowly, strip for me Dante." Was that the revenge that Dante found Vergil sexy? If so, Dante had no problem with it.

"Oh Verg, anything you want." he whispered to his brother and began to stroke his chest himself and slowly pull up his top a little more, which gradually exposed more free skin. He repeated this slowly over and over and he noticed how Vergil liked it when he pressed his legs together and he pulled his lower lip in. Dante himself just kept imagining sexy matching music in his head as he slowly circled his hips and finally slowly took off the sweater and tossed it to Vergil.

"Do you like what you see brother?" he purred towards him as he grabbed his hips and slowly let his hands slide to his belt buckle and slowly opened them and then pulled the belt out. He let the belt slide between his legs and grabbed the ends in front and behind and flattened his hips, simply rubbing his belt, which made Vergil moan softly. His brother had wanted it that way, he would pull it off to the end because of it.

Dante watched as Vergil grabbed his thin sweater and put it to one side. Vergil himself then let his hands wander under his sweater to caress himself?

"Go on Dante." Vergil was mean! How should he pull himself together when his brother was touching himself and he wasn't allowed to yet? But Dante pulled himself together, therefore slowly let go of the belt and slowly unbuttoned his pants under the gaze of his brother. Then he slowly opened the zipper and let his hips circle again as he slowly pushed his pants down. When it had slipped down to his feet, he stepped out of his pants, finally standing there in only socks and underwear. He didn't take off his socks so sexy, but he did it quickly. Now there was only a piece of clothing left and he stroked himself viciously over his crotch, making circles with his fingertips. Damn it heated him up! He felt his member become extremely hard under Vergil's watchful gaze and under his own treatment.

He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his underpants and slowly pushed his boxers down, inch by inch. Went closer to the bed while pushing it down so that Vergil could see exactly what he was doing. Again he pushed his underpants down further and slowly exposed his member, which was happy about freedom. It had gotten pretty tight in his boxer now. But finally he stripped off his pants completely and let them slide down and kicked her off when she got to his feet.

"Satisfied big brother?" he asked, humming and saw how Vergil's look was hot with pleasure when he looked at him.

"Very satisfied." he purred literally towards him and pulled his hands out from under his sweater to reach out to him. Dante was only too happy to comply and joined him on the bed.

Slowly he caught his lips with his own and that kiss felt almost like her first one. Warm, moist, demanding and so incredibly sweet. It had been a long time since he had spent his time alone with Vergil. After all, his brother had never been alone in the last few months, the twins were there and their father too. But now it was just both of them alone. He liked this realization when he broke away from those sinful lips and leaned back a little. He slipped his hands under Vergil's sweater and slowly pushed it up, kissing every bit of exposed skin tenderly, especially when the whole stomach was exposed, he caressed it tenderly. It was so strange to feel no more life there, not to notice any kicks from Nero or Vitale.

"So strange, I've almost forgotten what it was like when you weren't pregnant." gentle kisses on the still round belly and he slowly pushed the sweater a little higher.

"Then get used to it, I have no intention of having more children anytime soon." Dante laughed softly as he let his tongue circle around a nipple. Vergil hissed softly and clutched his hair with a hand.

"So sensitive?" asked Dante and just kept on doing it, he only felt his brother pulling his hair in response.

"Hm, let's see how you react ..." Dante mused and just sucked on one nipple.

"Dante, don't!" Vergil whimpered and tried to pull Dante away, which he did not allow so easily.

"Leave it!" Vergil hissed, still whimpering, and glared at Dante.

"What, can't your little brother suck on it?" Dante asked cheekily and sucked again briefly this time on the other nipple and then licked his lips.

"You taste so good." Dante whispered to him before he kindly let go of the nipples. He'd rather take care that Vergil finally took off his sweater. Damn Vergil looked welcoming. Red cheeks, his hair was messy because he had moved his head too much when he had spoiled him. The slightly open mouth and that look too.

"You look forbidden, Vergil." he hummed softly in his ear as he leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe before sucking it in between his teeth, then he kissed his brother's neck down, which only elicited a soft, pleasant sigh from Vergil.

He kissed further down to the collarbone, then he kissed himself back down over the chest. The whole time he stroked Vergil with his hands, he was taking all the time in the world, he just hoped that he had it! That Nero and Vitale would only ask their attention from Vergil when he was done with his brother. Slowly he started to take off Vergil's leggings, kissing the exposed skin on his thigh and hummed to himself with satisfaction. Then took off his fluffy socks and caressed one of Vergil's feet extensively.

"Dante!" his brother just snapped at him again and he giggled.

"Let me appreciate you." Dante only heard soft grumbling and he just kept on doing it. Kissed his leg up and then finally noticed his brother's crotch. Caressed the bump he saw and slowly pulled the panties down and carelessly tossed them somewhere. Someday he would definitely find her again.

Now it didn't matter when he leaned over to engage his brother in a slow French kiss while he pushed himself between his legs and rubbed against him teasingly. Dante felt his brother put his arms around his waist and claw his back with his fingernails. He just continued to annoy him and himself by continuing to rub against him.

"Come on!" Vergil asked him longingly between kisses. He shook his head, he hadn't spoiled Vergil enough for his taste. That's why he let a hand slide between his brother's legs to stroke him down there. Damn he knew the twins had come out of there, somehow it was pretty crazy how a part of him and Vergil had become new life. But now he rubbed Vergil's delicate pearl between his fingers and nibbled on his brother's chin. Vergil had it good, he almost never had to shave himself, not like him!

Dante just continued to spoil Vergil, slowly sliding two of his fingers into his brother, it was so strange. They hadn't really had much sex in the last few months and somehow he found it now felt different than before. Or maybe he was just imagining it. That Vergil reared up against him and groaned with pleasure, he definitely didn’t imagine that and he fingered him slowly, drawing circles with his thumb over Vergil’s clitoris.

"You know, I miss your piercings ... but you wanted to do them again after the twins were weaned right?" he asked and watched as Vergil looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Yes ..." he moaned in monosyllables and clawed more into Dante's back.

"Good, I already miss the piercings ... will you be more sensitive then, than now?" he really asked himself that when he slipped a third finger into his brother and shortly afterwards Vergil cried out and tightened around his hand. He had probably given his brother a climax.

"So fast?" grinning, he looked at Vergil, who was still savoring his climax to the full and only pressed and rubbed against his hand more.

"Give me ... everything ..." breathed words from Vergil after a few minutes, his brother seemed to have recovered enough that he had found his language again and Dante could now no longer help but submit. His brother looked so incredibly relaxed and satisfied that he would only increase it as he slowly pushed himself into him.

"Shit." he had to close his eyes and bite his lip, it was so hot inside his brother! So unbelievably warm, he had missed it so much.

"Let's take care of some offspring ..." Dante's words and shortly afterwards he felt Vergil biting his neck. He hissed and leaned closer to him, moving slowly inside him.

"What that, two are not enough for me." he continued teasing as he moaned the words in his ear. His brother just sucked harder on his neck, he would definitely keep it for the next few days, but that didn't bother him, he buried his teeth rather in the tender flesh of Vergil's neck. He groaned with relish as he tasted the blood. He and his father had held back the last few months, always only giving their blood to Vergil, but never taking any himself, but now he wasn't holding back any more, just as little as with his thrusts when he increased the pace.

Vergil detached himself from his neck, licked his bloody lips with relish and moaned with closed eyes as he pressed against him again and again.

"Damn ..." Dante grumbled as he loosened himself from his brother's neck. Vergil looked a lot hotter than he thought before, he just looked sinful. The pregnancy had just made him more sexy.

"More Dante ..." softly purring words from his brother as he rubbed his own chest, playing with his nipples in front of Dante's eyes. S-I-N! Dante was about to forget himself and he noticed it, only he didn't know if it was really advisable to let his demon run free.

"Trigger for me ... my body is fit enough for it ..." Vergil purred as if he had read his mind and he gave up the last bit of control. Clawed on his brother's waist when he was all demon. He saw blood run down, but this didn't bother Vergil, he just whimpered and only pressed his head more into the pillow than he was filled with more.

"Dante ... yes ... so good ..." gasped breathless words and Dante just started thrusting into his brother again, ruthlessly and wildly.

It didn't take long for Dante to come for the first time, only after that he continued. Leaned forward and kissed Vergil, feeling blood on his lips. He must have bitten open a bit of Vergil's lip when their lips met in the fast rhythm that he presented. This only seemed to fuel Vergil more when he himself emitted a blue aura around him. Shortly afterwards, his brother was a demon himself, which Dante simply incited even more. His brother had never been so lost in his demon that he was triggered during sex, he would now take full advantage of that. Dante withdrew from Vergil, turned him on his stomach and grabbed his tail to pull him closer to him and penetrated him again from behind. Vergil screamed and his body trembled afterwards, he must have helped his brother over the cliff again. He now grabbed the wings of Vergil, held onto them as he thrust even harder into him, his human thinking was just completely switched off. He just wanted to have complete control over his brother, he wanted him to belong to him where he relentlessly pushed into him further again and again.

He finally growled as he felt his own orgasm steadily building up, finally snapping at the tail of his brother who was whipping restlessly back and forth and held it with his teeth, nibbling at it, which only made his brother whimper again. His brother was clearly more sensual and sensitive than usual and that was all his own.

"Well am I still bad?" he asked, really pausing for a moment, he wanted his brother to beg that he would continue.

"No ... please ... I was almost ... that was so good ..." Vergil begged in a demonic voice and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Dante ... please ..." he begged further and pressed himself against him as tightly as he could. Dante himself only smiled when he was satisfied with Vergil's begging and rammed into him again. He let one hand wander to his bottom, he even liked the demonic buttocks immensely, even if it was not as soft and supple as a human. But he didn't care, his brother was his brother and he now pressed his thumb into his brother's bottom and he noticed how he immediately tensed.

"Dan ... what?" gasped words and he just started fingering him on the side while banging him.

Finally, a short time later, Dante comes hot and hard in his brother. Noticing how Vergil himself had his climax again. It was as if his brother wouldn't let his cock go anymore, he felt so gripped by Vergil's inside. Only at some point, after seeing fewer stars, did he notice how his brother was changing back and he did too, just gently pulling back from him and lying down next to him, pulling him close to him.

"I think father will have to wait until tomorrow. Are you still awake at all?" mumbled incomprehensible words from Dante. Vegil only snuggled closer to him and dozed off shortly afterwards. Dante himself sighed contentedly and pulled the covers over both of them, just resting until the twins would demand their attention. But he wanted to be damned, the sex right now was clearly awesome. He wanted another round, if he weren't so incredibly tired and Vergil wasn't already asleep ... so he just imitated his brother and shortly afterwards dawned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the third and last part of the Christmas special. Took a little, but I hope you like it anyway. Sparda had some interesting ideas that I hope you will enjoy.

Dante and Vergil had really got a few peaceful hours of sleep. Before Sparda showed up with the twins, they asked for Mom and Vergil still felt tired and exhausted, but he gave his children what they asked for. Then the evening passed peacefully, Vergil had used the time to go back to sleep while her father continued to take care of the twins. Dante hadn't even woken up the whole time. Only today Dante had to watch out so that he could spend time alone with Sparda.

"Take good care of Nero and Vitale, don't drop them or your head will roll next." Vergil hissed at him and Dante just grinned.

"Brother, I can take care of our children, don't worry." Dante was just glad that the children were freshly breastfed and were sleeping peacefully, so he would have some time to rest and he could read his magazines, or he would exercise a little. He would see what he would do in the freetime.

"And now go to father, you know how impatient he can get." amused words from Dante and he briefly pulled Vergil to him, kissed him deeply.

"Or don't you want to get away from me?" Vergil pushed away from him and looked briefly at the twins.

"If something is ..." Dante nodded "I know..." and waited for Vergil to leave, which he finally did.

Vergil felt nervous, it almost felt like yesterday when he went to his father's room after he had been away for a long time. A lot had happened after that. Arkham, pregnancy, the birth of twins. Now they tried to sneak their own time before his children wanted him to pay attention again. Had he and Dante been the same then? He stroked his hair; it had grown longer in the past few months. He had other things in mind than going into town to get his hair cut. But now he would probably do it soon when his stomach was finally flat again and no longer round.

"Father?" he knocked on the door, waiting to be invited in.

"Come in son." rang out and shortly afterwards the voice and he entered.

"Are the little ones finally sleeping?" Sparda had used the time to catch up on some sleep, when Dante had taken over the care of the children.

"Yes, I hope they both sleep a long time." Vergil said calmly and watched his father get up from the bed. Sparda himself, was only wearing sleep pants, his chest was free and this caught Vergil's eyes.

Almost automatically he put his hands on Spardas bare chest and looked up at his father, he was still taller than Vergil. He slowly caressed the chest while his father put his arms around him and kissed him tenderly and slowly.

"I hope so, I'm starved son." Sparda pulled him closer, Vergil could already feel something pressing against him.

"Oh, I can tell ... father." he giggled as he nibbled on his father's lower lip.

"I'm starved for you too." he let his hands wander up, put them around his father's neck and slowly stroked it with his fingertips.

"I think we can solve the problem." he whispered in Sparda's ear.

Sparda let his hands slide deeper, held Vergil's bottom firmly with both hands before lifting him up. Vergil instinctively wrapped both legs around his father's waist, then let himself be pressed against the wall by him.

"I think my hunger is bigger." Sparda's words as he continued to press against his son and circled his hip. A soft, pleasant grumble escaped Vergil's lips. He was just really happy to wear easily replaceable clothes when he felt his father claw his leggings and tear them in two. With his underpants, his father didn't bother either. It quickly lay in tatters and on the floor.

"I could have come naked too, father." teasing words as he slowly kissed his father's lips.

"It's more fun this way." replied Sparda and kissed him greedily back. Vergil groaned into the kiss as he felt his father's hand caress his thigh. Vergil thought he was no less sensitive than yesterday with Dante, maybe even a little more. Alone that he had forgotten himself so much that he had turned into a demon. Let's see what his father would lure out of him...

Now, after the long kiss, Vergil noticed how his father shifted him in his hands and shortly afterwards Sparda knelt in front of him. One leg from him over the shoulder of Sparda and his father's head between his legs. A moment later he felt a brisk tongue explored his most intimate. He whimpered and clawed his father's hair with both hands.

"Fa..ther" he gasped and looked at his father, as Sparda greedily explored him further and also used his skillful fingers to widen him.

"Sensitive." Sparda whispered from below and looked up at his son for a second before continuing to pamper his son. His tongue explored the delicious flesh further, licking, nibbling and sucking more and more greedily. Used his fingers to slowly torture him a bit, always pushed a bit in and spread his fingers. He felt Vergil tremble under his treatment, he liked it and he continued. He had made up his mind to have his son come before he could implement his other plans.

"Please ... Father .." Vergil moaned and begged at the same time. His son was really out of practice.

"Son ... you're out of practice ... what can I say?" he tried to sound really disappointed as he continued to lick him.

It really didn't take long before he noticed how his son tensed up and he heard Vergil's whimpering louder. He also saw his leg begin to tremble as he brought his son closer and closer to the abyss. A hand of his slowly stroked up because of it, encircled his son's dick and massaged it at the same time as his lick.

"Father!" Vergil cried out shortly afterwards and he just smiled to himself as he let the tip of his tongue circle around the sensitive pearl of his son before he slowly detached himself from Vergil. Then licked his sperm-stained hand clean in front of his son's eyes.

"No more stamina, we really have to practice." he instruct his elder, took him again in his arms and carried him over to the bed. He had come up with something nice, so he grabbed the bedside table and took out a small box.

In the small box was a sounding set and a matching stainless steel penis ring. Practically that his son had just come so he could take care of putting it on. He'd stumbled across it by accident while in town doing research. Someone had once handed him a flyer from a 'sex shop' and he had walked in there by chance and by curiosity. Well, it had given him some interesting ideas about what he could do with Vergil.

"Father?" ah he had completely forgotten his son, he had been so deep in thought!

"I'm sorry my son, I was in my mind." he said and finally took the penis ring out of the box, caressed his son's thighs before he took his son's member in his hand and slipped the ring on. He had guessed the size really well when he fastened it where the ring belonged.

"What's this?" Vergil asked as he leaned up and looked at the stainless steel ring.

"So that you can last longer, my son ..." Sparda explained and smiled very satisfied at his son.

"But ..." began Vergil and was silenced by a look from Sparda.

Sparda himself now took off his trousers, took off his son's sweater and threw it carelessly straight to the side. He just didn't want to wait anymore, after all he had already attached part one to his son, part two was about to follow. That's why he now pushed himself between Vergil's legs and slowly sang into his son's narrow, damp crevice. He groaned and felt his son tightening around his penis.

"Seems to have missed me." he whispered to him as he leaned forward to kiss him painfully slowly. Sparda also let his hips circle, slowly withdrew from his son and pushed back. He positioned both hands next to his son's head, preventing him from sliding away with his body as he pushed harder into him.

"Yes..." Vergil gasped and bit his lower lip after the kiss to stifle a loud moan when his father hit a tender point inside him. Vergil really hadn't suspected his father would be into toys like that, but he would adapt. He would do anything so that Dante and his father were happy, after all, he also made a profit from it. He had also caught a glimpse of what was still in the box and he noticed himself how his member swelled up again and became hard. He couldn't and didn't want to do anything about that, rather he clawed his father's back as Sparda hit particularly well again. He noticed blood running down his fingernails which only spurred his father to fuck him harder.

"You are so greedy, I think you really are the starved one of us two. Dante took care of you yesterday .. but apparently not enough." Sparda mused and licked Vergil's neck, leaving a wet trail down to his son's nipples. He was still seeing red marks from his youngest there, but that didn't stop him from leaving some of his own as he started sucking on one of the nipples and biting lightly into it.

"Please ... Father ..." Vergil couldn't help but whimper, it just felt so good. How Sparda loved him still felt different from Dante's way.

Now Sparda leaned back slowly, ran his fingernails over Vergil's skin, scratched it and left red welts. Satisfied, he looked at this work of art which had made Vergil tremble. He knew how his son liked pain, so he would give him some if he felt like it. But now he reached for the box, took out the steel, it should be exactly right for beginners. Now he would just do a little cock stuffing as he grasped the member with one hand and slowly inserted the rod with the other.

"So cold .. ahh .." groaned Vergil who just pressed himself into the pillow and lifted his hips. It felt so unusual and strange, it was completely new to him.

"Hm, I'm very happy with the result ..." said Sparda when he slowly pushed everything in, except for the ring at the top, which was used to pull out.

"How does it feel, my son?"

Vergil looked down at himself, saw the ring around his member, the staff that was in his member. He looked really forbidden he thought and that was what his father had done to him.

"Good, very good. Please father ... fuck me!" he said lasciviously and tightened around his father's cock that was still deep inside him. Sparda was only too happy to comply with his son's request, turning into a demon even in the middle of sex, which made his son scream out loud!

"Yes!" Vergil whimpered and just tried to claw Sparda's back again. He put both legs around his father's waist, narrowing them even more around his father.

What his father was doing to him at the moment definitely made him get damn hot. He was as excited as never before. What Dante did with him yesterday was great, but this? It felt, in a different way, as if he was about to forget himself here and now. It made him no longer able to think clearly, he whimpered incessantly and he wanted to come. Only he couldn't!

"Please father ... please ... let me ..." he gasped and moaned and bit his lower lip bloody as Sparda increased his pace even more. It felt like his father was thrusting right into his uterus.

"What do you say when you want to come, my son?" Sparda teased him and Vergil couldn't help but moan, as deeply as he just felt his father inside him, especially when he felt both hands on his hips as the angle changed. He was torn between pain and pleasure. Just the right mix.

"I love you father ... please" escaped him without thinking too much. That his father just pushed more into him, leaned over and kissed him. He went along with everything when his mind only said goodbye, he just felt completely horny. He felt completely subjugated by his father and it didn't bother him at all, he just wanted to come at last!

"Please ..." he begged again as he gasped for breath. He saw stars in front of his eyes and when he finally felt the hand on his member and how shortly afterwards the stick was pulled out in a slide, he surrendered and came. His whole body reared up and he screwed up his eyes tightly, whimpering again and again father .. oh father to himself.

He was so damn drowsy right now, his eyes just wouldn't open anymore. He felt exhausted as if he had run a marathon.

"Vergil?" gently he heard the voice in his right ear.

"Hmm?" he just got over his lips, sleep came closer and closer to him.

"I love you too my son." fleetingly he felt his father's lips on his before he managed to simply fall asleep while his father was still inside him.

Later that evening, Vergil slept his fair sleep. When Dante and Sparda sat next to the Christmas tree, they had both decided that they would let Vergil rest. After all, both men had been very busy lately with their beloved son and brother.

"This is father to you and that ... is probably mine from Vergil." Dante was distributing Vergil's gifts to both of them. With the others they wanted to wait until Vergil was awake again, but with those they were just too curious. Especially since the twins woke up shortly after Sparda finished with his son. Vergil had hardly been awake to feed and soon he was deeply asleep again. Both of them might have exaggerated it a little, but each wanted to outdo the other in his own way.

"So there are the books I wanted ..." Sparda laughed when he saw his present. Old antique books that someone else bought at an auction. He should have guessed it somehow.

"And what do you have son?" asked Sparda and saw his son unpacking two swords and grinning.

"Agni and Rudra? Was it time ago ... that Vergil remembers that I wanted them again." Dante's astonished words and the swords hummed in his hand as if they were awakening from a long sleep.

"Ah son Sparda! Finally we are together again! About time! Let's fight!" and Dante remembered why he got rid of them instantly.

"Do you like my gifts?" a giggling Vergil, scantily clad, leaned against the door frame. Dante and Sparda looked at him.

"You were just asleep?" confused words from Dante as Vergil walked slowly to them and sat in the armchair.

"As if I missed this. Do you like them?" Vergil asked again and Dante nodded Sparda as well.

"Yes." they said at the same time and Vergil laughed only because of it.

"But we got the best present days ago." Sparda's words as he looked at the twins who were resting peacefully in their cradle.

"I agree with Dad, we also have you, nothing better." added Dante and put the weapons aside.

"I love you two too, and I think the twins see it as much as I do. Merry Christmas." heartfelt words from Vergil who saw his two dearest men in the world come to him, both of them kissing him on the cheek afterwards.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Vergil."


End file.
